


Predator

by Reality



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), lap dance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality/pseuds/Reality
Summary: 第一部分膝上舞





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一部分膝上舞

Crowley叉开腿跨过Aziraphale膝盖的时候，在书桌前正襟危坐的天使正阅读Anathema寄来的《女巫Agnes Nutter的精良准确预言续篇》一部分手抄件。他知道Aziraphale不看完这几张植物纤维制品绝不会离开他那个摆满各种复古工艺品与纸张的工作台。自古擅长引诱且蛊惑人类祖先食下罪果的伊甸园之蛇即使脱光了，斜靠在他们曾执酒共酌的真皮沙发上搔首弄姿，再或者端着红酒杯风情万种的抿一口，刻意撅起丰满的双唇并半眯起那对灿金色诡谲竖瞳，脸上明晃晃写着欲求不满，不解风情的死板天使也只会抬起眼睛瞟一眼，仅此而已，这颗卷毛脑袋回到正常的角度甚至不会超过三秒钟。

而这一切仅限于他们没有肢体接触。

书店内光线昏暗，除却几盏散发朦胧暖光的吊灯唯有天使面前几座小台灯正发挥功效。Aziraphale轻叹口气，他腿上的恶魔外套半脱不脱地挂在手臂上，里头打底的纯黑背心勾勒出饱满的胸部，腰线向下收窄进紧束的蛇皮腰带。Crowley两手扶着他的肩膀，蛇一样左右扭着细腰，缓慢而有力地向前挺胯，仰头向后甩动头颅，半长不短的姜红色头发荡开一道卷曲赤浪。

他知道恶魔都会跳舞，也知道Crowley非常擅长跳舞。

窗外奔驶而过的车辆成为利诱之王最忠诚的伴奏，接连不断的脚步声成为他最协调的节拍，天使由书本、纸张与热可可编织而成的美妙之夜被膝上舞动的欲孽之蛇打破，纯洁之体一步步坠入捕食者设下的精美陷阱，邪恶收起网满载而归。Crowley扭得忘乎所以，左摇右摆将上半身的柔韧性发挥到极致，大腿中规中矩地挨着天使膝头好似只是在人肉椅子上借把力，他利用自己身材瘦削的优点顺时针转腰提髋划出一个个完美圆弧又不会撞到背后的木制器具，逆着光的蛇瞳深邃迷离。

Aziraphale屡次开口的意图总被贴上来的胸膛阻止，整张脸几乎埋进殷勤前挤的圆匀胸脯，溜出领口的几簇胸毛挠着鼻尖一阵阵痒，舌头被仿佛浑身淬了欲望毒液的蛇麻痹，连Crowley一个简单的词语都拼不全。

Crowley适时打了个响指，脖子上的细长灰色围巾松松垮垮地封上Aziraphale的口唇，于是天使心安理得地闭上嘴；恶魔又打了个响指，从苍穹一角响起皇后乐队的《Somebody to Love》，那一连串怨气冲天的歌词让天使直皱眉，而为配合嘴里那条象征性的限制他只能保持沉默。

_♪_ _Lord' what you're doing to me_ _♪_

_♪_ _I have spent all my years in believing you_ _♪_

_♪_ _But I just can't get no reliefLord_ _♪_

Crowley弯曲膝盖再缓慢站直，胸腹如突袭的眼镜蛇猛地从下往上贴着Aziraphale的嘴一蹭而过，趁他尚未回过神用肩膀来回画着八字恢复了正常扭摆，分叉舌在Aziraphale的眼前钻出齿列细细舔过丰润下唇便飞快缩回，狡诈的蛇张开嘴却没有落下任何一个吻，向来涵养极佳的好好天使险些爆出粗口。

_这条十足撩人，荒淫无耻的坏蛇。_

对Aziraphale在心中所想一无所知的Crowley突然低头凑近天使那颗淡金色的脑袋，似乎为动作标准降慢了速度，Aziraphale几乎能看到蛇信子从余光中嘶嘶掠过，冷血动物偏凉的呼吸喷洒在耳阔上略微发痒，他昂着头，瞪大橙黄灯源映照下薰染成深灰色的双眼，双手不由自主扶上Crowley灵活的腰，感受柔韧的腹肌在每次舞动时收缩又放松。

 _♪_ _Till the tears run down from my eyesLord_ _♪_

 _♪_ _somebody' ooh somebody_ _♪_

 _♪_ _Can anybody find me-somebody to love?_ _♪_

Crowley沉下身体虚坐在Aziraphale腿上，解开天使嘴上的束缚。Aziraphale的思想已经被Crowley愈发过火的动作搅得一团糟，他的视线无法离开Crowley那把细腰的侧面线条，无法离开那竹竿似的肉体上唯二软肉堆积的胸部，也无法离开那对犹如镀了层金的细窄竖瞳，热度从他的小腹逐步攀升上脸颊，恶魔在他耳边低语，性神在他膝上起舞，主曾赐予他的钢铁意志就像面对可丽饼时一样溃不成军。

“噢，Crowley。”

Aziraphale努嘴逐取的吻第三次被Crowley抬头躲开多少有些懊恼，天使本不需要呼吸，也不会感到渴，但他现在觉得口干舌燥，原本蛰伏在卡其色亚麻长裤底下的性器逐渐抬起头，Crowley的裆部也明显鼓出一块，随左挪右晃毫不安分的臀部似有若无地顶戳他的小腹。

感谢上帝，几秒后恶魔的屁股终于完全安坐于他的膝头，他挫败的两只手得以转移方向握住两瓣浑圆的臀肉。他下意识收紧拢捏手里手感极佳的，Crowley目不转睛地盯着他，眼睛泛起琥珀光泽，他还在天使膝头卖力地跳着膝上舞，挺腰抖臀扭着整个上身，以实际行动充分证明他的确是一条蛇，而如果不是工作台的阻挡，他甚至能做出更多姿势。

音乐噶然而止。

Crowley吻住Aziraphale时嘴角露出戏弄成功的谑笑，屁股老老实实地一动不动没再干任何坏事，天使无奈只好张嘴放行。灵活的蛇信得以钻窜扫荡的口腔角落，过烫的温度让Crowley不时嘶嘶躲闪，蛇似的瘦长舌面几乎立刻起了一层血红疙瘩，可天使的味道好得出奇，像他头一次品尝新鲜出炉仍冒着热气的芝士焗扇贝，无论多烫也流连忘返。

人来人往的街道识相地为两个生物留出一方空间，天堂与地狱的斗争同期落下帷幕，星月开始咏唱阒寂，理智开始吹奏挽歌，最终天使乘坐缓慢下降的扶梯投入恶魔展开的怀抱，迎接欲望到来。权天使爱惜的手抄件早已自由落体陈尸于某个视野死角，而无一人在意，Aziraphale阖上眼全身心投入与Crowley的唇齿交融，先候着恶魔横冲直撞巡游领地的细舌，再由其后退引入另一个口腔。他忍耐如坠冰窟的寒冷，翻搅品抿互相的涎液，周围寂静得可怕，他意外听到了电动马达的噪音，不同于车辆发动机引擎的嘈杂，它轻微，却无比鲜明，并且近在咫尺。

“Crowley——”

Aziraphale睁开眼挣脱冰冷蛇信的厮缠勉强出声，来不及说完马上被Crowley用嘴牢牢堵住。

“I am having a moment here.”

这句话Crowley说得比世界末日那天温和得多——用温和一词来形容一个恶魔或许不大恰当，但的确如此。被剥夺发言权的Aziraphale遭受一通蛇吻，那条细长的舌信频频挑战他较厚实的舌头，掠食者牢牢缠绞猎物天使的舌体拖向巢穴。恶魔蛇嘴里那条刻意分成两半的蛇信子没让Aziraphale有丝毫异议，酒精发酵的气味却令他下意识皱起眉。  
  
Aziraphale极其成功地从两排锯齿状锋利的牙尖中央毫发无伤退出，而也许态度决定气场，Crowley并没有锲而不舍地奋起直追，尽管天使关怀的声音和煦如风。

“你喝酒了？”

“一点点。几杯1921年教皇新堡红葡萄酒有助于胆……呃啊！”Crowley像咬到了信子一样急刹住嘴，“ _干。_ ”

Aziraphale微笑着猜测懊恼的声音前那半截字眼，Crowley一喝酒就管不住信子的毛病总会为他的可爱加分。除非恶魔变回蛇形，尤其是 ** _小蛇_** 。

“你不该这么说。”

——但他还是得阻止恶魔的出言不逊。

“对恶魔来说没有什么该不该的，我连势不两立的天使都诱惑。”Crowley暂时停下，露出一个像是某种排泄行为，具体难以言表的表情让酒精离开血液。他砸巴嘴确认酒味彻底消散了才重新吻上Aziraphael，“而且非常成功。”

Aziraphale除嗯嗯两声抗议以外无计可施，恶魔的声音低沉而沙哑，透着股蓄谋已久的报复，又似乎的确沉醉于勾引圣洁天使的胜利，或干脆只因单纯的满足自己，他索性继续蹂躏Crowley触感绝佳的屁股，与搂着他脖子歪着头的恶魔认真接吻。

这股认真劲只持续了半分钟，直到他隔着单薄子弹裤摸到一根奇怪的异物，沿长长的线一路探索寻至终点时一切噶然而止。

“上帝啊…… ** _Crowley_** 。”

Aziraphale感到自己纯棉内裤里的小天使起立为一根笔直朝天柱，三四层布料都阻止不了它和Crowley的小恶魔相亲相爱地贴在一起。他现在吃惊得说不出话，而恶魔不满地因为第三次被中断接吻直蹙眉。

“看在撒旦的份上，你为什么要在这种时候喊祂？”

“你……你……”

“我？”

“ ** _这_** 是什么东西！？”

Aziraphale没有详细说明指代的是什么，但此时此刻此景不难猜测天使为何闪烁其词。

“跳蛋。”

恶魔一副理所当然的模样让天使的脸以人类可见的速度变红。他看起来想说点什么，又不想说什么。

“怎么了，我们不止用过一次。”

“……但不是这样用的。”

“我在引诱你和我做爱，天使，别再用你聪明的大脑犯蠢了。”

Aziraphale找回自己的舌头的大脑，他放弃与Crowley就此展开辩论，躲过恶魔继续恶狠狠地第六百六十六次指责他毫无情趣，转而开始帮他脱衣服。上帝在上——不，每天在一个恶魔兼性爱大师的谆谆告诫与循循善诱之下，他还没有不解风情到这个地步。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章（结尾）终于进去了，对不起，我太能拖了。

天使与恶魔的交欢有多不可言喻呢。

就在Aziraphale的手掌循着Crowley的腰背卡进裤腰，剥下他那条紧紧裹在腿上的修身长裤之后，他的手一接触到光滑的皮肤，余光中的恶魔就咧了下嘴发出轻轻嘶声，而他同时凉得手指一缩。

天使是蒙神宠爱，特殊的孩子，恶魔是受主抛弃，漠视的孩子。他们一个在天上沐浴主的圣光，一个在地下身披王的黑暗，永世贵为天敌，势不两立。他们该水火不容，该刀剑相戈；该于陆地或空中短兵相接，该互喷圣水与地狱火，无论如何都不是在床上用上司派发的皮囊胯下那根肉质武器孤茎奋战。

可他们握过手，无事发生。这条严禁敌对交好的条例像绅士禁止脖子以下私人部位一样随意，由此可见，只要不擅闯禁地，上帝甚至允许天使与恶魔握手言欢而不降下圣罚，况且天堂地狱的明文规定只说不可背叛，没有写不可偷偷通奸，不是吗？

如那树上的果子，不可吃，因为神知道，你们吃的日子眼睛就张开了，便如神能知晓一切。神不愿造物受染，堕于七罪，然默许它与弃子协作，默许这段上古之恋，默许长着翅膀的亚当与夏娃偷尝禁果，不可言喻。

神曲里怎么说的来着，色欲在自愿的前提下不叫原罪，叫伴侣正当性生活。*

文艺复兴时期是Aziraphale和Crowley最喜欢的年代。这个使他们工作量飞涨、大大提升绩效的大背景，人们自觉主动兵荒马乱，争相输出价值观，诗人作家争芳斗艳，诞生无数才华横溢或出名或埋没的艺术家，动荡而唏嘘。

Aziraphale品读过那些文学艺术之父不少诗词作画，首当其冲用文化来操戈同室的背道者但丁的作品尤其精彩绝伦，以凡人之笔所描绘的天上地下足令一个名副其实的天使啧啧称奇——虽然天堂其实空荡荡得像个纯白色毛坯房办公楼。可地狱，令他不禁好奇Crowley自天坠落后的居所是否真如诗中所作这般可怖，善良天使甚至为此追问地狱的临时盟友，老蛇给了他一个自己意会的眼神，最后败在其锲而不舍、一股子刨根问底的关心上，冷嘲热讽地让他去瞧瞧地狱之蛋煮在锅里的情景吧。本着哪有美食哪就有Aziraphale的当仁不让的神圣精神，东门天使真去了，也尝了，从此便对地狱有了一个大致的错误印象，也对蛇眼恶魔生出一丝怜悯心，以至于Crowley领但丁下去的时候他还有些不舍，大大的蓝眼睛里闪着让恶魔一阵莫名其妙的双倍同情，后来他带着Crowley那位天才挚友列奥纳多上了天堂才平复许多。

事实上艺术还提高了Crowley对性的追求。赞美不分好坏贵贱，统一洗涤心灵的艺术陶冶。

Aziraphale除去Crowley一件外套和长裤就停下动作。他该知道的，最初就不怀好意来献舞的恶魔没有穿内裤——不，他穿了， ** _一条该死的黑色真丝镂空丁字裤_** _。_

Crowley掀起背心下摆大方地张开大腿，Aziraphale便将所有一览无遗。他看到前裆旁点缀的蕾丝滚边，裤腰一圈网状花纹的两侧小巧精致的蝴蝶结装点出恶魔凸显的胯骨，在半透明的布料底下焰色耻毛若隐若现的恰到好处。充分勃起的阴茎栖身其中，隆起的弧度情色而色情，从顶端漫溢的液体将那张巴掌大的黑布晕染更深，有些甚至濡湿了他的膝盖。

眼前春光乍泄的香艳画面让天使不切实际地开始缺氧，蛮横无理的想象力直钻进他的大脑额叶。他不仅猜想，Crowley几乎光着屁股穿着这条绝对称不上宽松的牛仔裤是什么感觉。当恶魔每次迈腿，那些粗糙的裤片是否会将他娇嫩的会阴磨得发红；当他每次像一条蛇一样扭动，那条超细的松紧带是否会深勒入臀沟，甚至当他刚计划完今晚的活动并付诸实行，那被紧紧缠裹住的臀部底下噙着粉色跳蛋的敏感后穴是否就已经溢出几缕牵丝粘连的清液。

Aziraphale不免为如此邪恶过火的行经目瞪口呆，他抬起头望向Crowley，而恶魔瞪着溜圆的灿金竖瞳，左右轻晃上身吸引迷惑他的猎物。没有人能抵御伊甸园之蛇的诱惑，与其相识六千年的东门天使犹不能，所以Aziraphale急忙闭上眼，于心中向天父默念忏悔。

太快了，真的太快了，他们还没有准备好最亲密的直接接触，远远没有。

他选择大智若愚，大怯若勇地送上门被Crowley挖苦一番。

“……为什么你的裤腰没有露出来？”

“因为你的眼睛就没离开过书，傻天使，它一直在那儿，所有人都能看到它，除了你。”

“我…呃，我……”

那些极不正义、绝不圣洁的邪恶臆想重新充满天使大脑的边边角角，他的喉部形成吞咽反射，裤子里的阴茎硬得发疼，圣器积极响应邪物的号召，叫嚣着想要亲切拜访恶魔温暖潮湿的巢穴。

“你为什么停下了？看在你那玩意儿已经隔着裤子顶着我的份上，如果你打算临阵脱逃，Aziraphale，我向你的上帝诅咒——”

能令一个天使从七大罪角度上想入非非的罪魁祸首不耐烦地说。那道声音字字铿锵有力，句句掷地有声，邪恶得名正言顺，倒真的召回了Aziraphale宛如脱缰野马越飞越高的空想。

“不，不，我不打算……你不能指望我……啊呀！总之这太过了，Crowley，实在是……太过了。”

“为什么？发明丁字裤的人上了天堂，发明跳蛋的人却属于我们，只因前者本意是制造无痕，使那些爱好紧身裤的人类无迹可寻。可谁知道创造者究竟想法如何呢，你敢说它不像跳蛋那样邪恶吗？”

“T型裤的臀部布料可不是只有一条……一条绳子……”

“因为这是改良版G弦裤，撒旦啊，天使！别对它持有偏见，它可是你们的基督，性基督，天底下无物不爱！无人不崇敬！是为性爱量身定做的完美杰作，一个纯粹的性教圣物！”

“Crowley！”Aziraphale觉得有些被冒犯了，“你不该这么说，真的。我是一个侍奉主的天使。”

“那只是个比喻，Aziraphale。”Crowley干巴巴地说，“我确实有些……好吧，过火。但你总是划错重点。”

此刻Aziraphale不确定该不该为恶魔心情激动地为天堂产品歌颂高兴，鉴于广告宣言歪得离谱，他决计用不赞成的目光谴责讨回正义。可那双始终风度翩翩，蓝汪汪水亮亮的眼睛在普通天使模式还没Crowley黑漆漆的本体来得有威慑力，所以没什么用，尤其眼下暂处恶魔的主场，炎剑未出鞘使用的天使只是一块白色的甜美夹心棉花糖。但他并非束手无策。

权天使略微调整腿部位置，膝盖瞄准窄臀的凹洼上抬，完美正中红心。Crowley顿时发出一声不加克制的喘息，身体瞬间僵硬，于是膝盖更加意气风发，得寸进尺地小幅度顶磨泥泞之地，逼得恶魔呻吟不断。

Crowley心中咒骂一声憋回其余丢脸的声音，更多液体从他的穴口流出渗进膝头的布料，跳蛋下滑几寸正好抵着要命的一点让他险些整个人趴到天使身上， ** _在未被触碰的情况下。_** 他夹紧屁股收缩肠壁让那粒该死的东西往上滚，借助手臂支撑坐直身体。

“对不起，天使，我道歉，我错了。你现在就可以进来，我保证不再渎神，乖乖做你的——哦你不喜欢这个词。总之我会扮演顺从，好吗？”

蛇开始哄诱到嘴的天使。

“我知道巴黎那儿新开了一家甜品店，号称有全巴黎最好吃的可丽饼，没有1793那年炮火风味的独特，但值得一试。”

Aziraphale的嘴角原有一抹微小的胜利，现在让Crowley诚恳无耻的道歉弄得两颧赧红，他实际上没有多生气，于是使恶魔有机可乘。Crowley露出诡黠愉快的笑容，善解天使意地从下面开始替Aziraphale宽衣解带。裤扣一松拉链方才下解，尺寸可观的阴茎就欢呼雀跃的弹出来摇头晃脑，恶魔愉快地眯起眼睛，而脸彻底变成一块红丝绒蛋糕的天使眼疾手快地按下那只显然居心叵测的手。

“我们还没有准备好。”

“准备什么？你硬得像座埃菲尔铁塔，别告诉我你觉得我还不够湿。”

Aziraphale叹了今天第二口气，他把手放上Crowley大喇喇外露的大腿内侧，又在恶魔嘶的一声后立刻收回。

“Crowley，我说了我们需要时间。”

“不，我们不用。”

Crowley根本没拿Aziraphale的证明当回事，他抓过天使滚烫的手心，忽略南方娘娘腔小题大做地惊呼重新按到自己腿上。双方不约而同瑟缩一抖，但谁都没有逃开。 ** _他们向来如此。_**

就像Aziraphale总是评价Crowley在内心深处是个特别善良的恶魔，天使的荣光深处也有种直觉与臆想约定俗成的邪恶。

Crowley以脚踝为起点，引导那只柔软厚实的手缓慢滑向自己的小腿、膝盖、大腿，从下往上，从外到里，去自脚踝，来至腿根，领它伸入股缝里那条黑绳，一寸寸沿着他最敏感的部位摸索移动，令阴处的潮湿驱逐指掌的干燥，慰藉肌肤相触的渴求。Aziraphale尾指上那枚繁琐纹路的指环形成唯一荫庇，烧灼感从更大面积的手掌所经之处蔓延而上，恶魔原本正常的肤色立刻浮起一层红，而刺骨寒意同样从手指扩散袭占天使皮囊里的每条神经，这是他们分处对立阵营偏要缠绵缱绻应付的代价。

Aziraphale放弃无济于事的正邪对抗，他的鼻腔里满是Crowley近在咫尺的气息，邪恶而迷人，他无法推开，也不想抵御，直到恶魔之手带其翻越胯骨那座山。他没让手指听从指挥探进贴裹恶魔上半身的黑色背心，并且握住了那只试图脱掉他风衣的手。

“天使，你的衣服会染上邪恶。”

“那是你的味道，没关系，我喜欢。”

“Azi——”

Crowley面露疑惑，丝毫不理解任由他操纵几乎摸遍下身全部角落缝隙的天使临时变卦的缘由。Aziraphale向他作出解答，搂着腰把恶魔拉向自己，温柔而坚决的阻止他挣扎反抗的手，最后吻住那张欲言发声亮剑的嘴。Crowley拱蹙的眉峰舒展成平川，Aziraphale从他脸上看出一片异样的颜色，但并不打算点破伤害到这条老蛇的自尊心， ** _他快了_** 。

他从紧身背心外揉摸Crowley的胸乳，尽管恶魔声称天使的乳房熟透而丰腴，手感上乘，令人爱不忍释，他自己那对易受角度影响视觉效果的乳房有时甚至略显瘠薄，可实际也有一种皮下脂肪组织的柔软手感。而不同于直面极冰的寒冷，恶魔的体表皮肤隔着布料则是一种舒适的微凉触感，像夏末孟秋的第一缕轻风吹拂脸庞，除了不能以肤代吻的遗憾，毫无欠缺。 ** _除了不能以肤代吻。像只让你看着布里欧修芯子里的美味奶油却不允许下口那样残忍_** 。

足够敏感的蛇在天使嘴里喘出一声源自喉底的粗气，拽下胸前的快感制造机主动挪着屁股将剩余的距离缩减为零。Aziraphale从后绕向Crowley的背脊，任由他拆开规规矩矩系在颈间的格纹领结，解开马甲上的每一粒纽扣，容忍其手滑崩断衬衫上的第二颗。他睁开情不自禁闭阖的双眼望向Crowley沉淀欲念深情的竖瞳，看着灿金外膜倒映出自己眼中的柔和灰色。

天使恶劣地一提膝，迫使恶魔颦眉哼出声性感的喘息，再把那美妙鼻音吞吃入腹，捉弄彼此柔韧敏捷的舌。Crowley扯下犹挂裆前半遮屌的布料让自己的阴茎重见天日，他们胸腹相贴，两个分别多日的小兄弟亲密拥抱，流下欢喜的眼泪。恶魔默认天使的建议采取委婉行动首先握拢体积相差无几的两根性器上下撸动，两道呻吟掺进舌尖融入完美交互的口腔，生成催情助兴的配乐。Aziraphale让双腿保持最合适的间距，抚摸Crowley后腰两处深凹下陷的圣涡，揉捏棱角突出又不缺肉感的臀瓣，手指挑起股缝里那条松紧带，听它迁移别处发出啪的一声脆响，点燃在他躯壳中沉眠的燎原之火。他的指尖终于触及那块勾魂夺魄之地，随那条深入泉眼的长线拨开蓓蕾，立马有一小股活水外涌打湿了他的整根指节，所有苦痛便随风而逝。

伊甸园巨蛇也逃不过蛇好淫的本性，由于身量年辰也许更为炽烈。Crowley的屁股润泽得如同一颗水蜜桃，Aziraphale用中指试探几回便毫不客气地加入第二根，凭借其自主分泌的液体并拢齐齐抽插，那枚捷足先登的粉色跳蛋照旧安分守己地运作着，持续高频率的震动彻底瓦解括约肌的制约，看似负隅顽抗又像感谢光临的松软小穴如饥似渴地吮吸异物，肠肉不断蠕动着曳引手指去向深处。天使由于那水分充足得有些过分的罪恶之地发出轻声赞叹，Crowley的呼吸一窒一窒，垫握在Aziraphale颈后的手掌收紧又放松，仅仅两指粗细的玩具就让他湿出一条潺潺流水的小溪，再加上天使两根温热的手指便一副抵挡不住的架势，仿佛一个青春期初尝禁果的处子。

Aziraphale顺势塞进第三根手指同时深入浅出，不管他们上过多少次床Crowley依旧敏感得惊人，他的指缝黏附着超出器官分泌平均量许多的稠密液体， 每次末至指根便响起令人面红耳赤的咕啾咕啾声。Crowley放浪的呻吟与淫靡的水声都越来越响，Aziraphale的脸比善恶树结出的苹果还要红上几倍，手下却愈加发力抽插，小指几次差点一同挤入，指尖窝陷进被撑圆的褶皱又后退，于恶魔而言像极了内心那本专门撰写给天使情趣品味的《希望，从入门到失望》。

Crowley受不了Aziraphale无足轻重的撩拨，高温从内部焐热了他的全身，区区手指已然无法满足他的需求，饥渴难耐的小洞无比期盼重磅嘉宾的到来，地狱子孙切盼游荡人间。

那笨拙的手指再次错失良机，先有一人心烦意乱地结束了唇舌缠绵的角逐之吻。

“Aziraphale，时机到了。”

“我知道，我感到周围充满了爱。”

天使脸上盛开的小花衬得恶魔脸上嫌恶的线条形如便秘。

“你一定要现在说这句话吗？”

“是的，我想告诉你这是——”  
  
“恶，停下，你再说下去会把我弄萎。”

情欲之狱让Crowley沙哑的嗓音有种使性子的错觉，Aziraphale的余光瞟见他们的胯部闪过一瞬不该有的金属光泽，害死猫的好奇更添一笔功绩，天使嘴角那朵带有安抚性质的愉快微笑还没热乎就吓得小花失色逃之夭夭。他拔出手指，残留的肠液成泥状打湿整个手掌，Crowley显然不满后穴忽然的空虚皱起了那对浓密的黑眉，但还没来得及喷洒毒液天使便充满求生欲的福至心灵。

“看在天堂的份上，Crowley，那又是什么！？你为什么要往尿道里塞东西，快拿出来……等等，那是性别探针吗。”

“对，你新认识的隔壁街宠物店老板送给你的，还记得吗？我真不明白，Aziraphale，虽然你终于不再像那个四眼宅男肯出去走走了，可为什么第一个结识的朋友就是这样的？我不是说你不能有其他朋友或怎样，人类眨眼间的数十年生命里有幸遇见天使是他们的莫大荣幸，你以前也有过朋友，但是 ** _探针？_** 怎么，这个愚蠢的人类还以为我会下蛋吗？”

“布莱克先生只是好心，那天他看到你围在我的脖子上冬眠，说探针对一条蛇来说总能派上用场。”

“所以它派上用场了。”

Aziraphale试图用微弱的语言阻止絮絮叨叨的地狱话匣子，但众所周知，巧如舌簧的Crowley在他们的关系曝光前连蒙带骗地把顶头上司唬得一愣一愣，哪怕下一个六千年，拥有大智慧的天使都不可能战胜恶魔信手拈来的歪理，那事关廉耻心而无关智商。他带着吃瘪的表情轻轻扯了下引线，恶魔像遥控电动玩具似的继续嘶嘶说道。

“嘶……Aziraphale，难道我们还要演一出魅魔勾引神父的戏码吗？哦——Aziraphale，你这可恶的天使，正义必将失败，你休想用你的神圣之刃将那魔鬼逐出我体外，净化我性灵……”

Aziraphael险些被Crowley拿腔拿调的逼真咏叹调逗笑，接二连三的惊喜让他的脸色五彩缤纷。毫无疑问，任何一个人类产物，乃至天堂出品在恶魔手里都会邪恶化，这么多年来他已经习惯了Crowley时不时的恶趣味。

性神蛊惑人心的话语回荡耳旁，Aziraphale坚若磐石的端庄豁开裂缝，紧挨着他的体面蛇茎和其主人一样精神抖擞，包皮被下撸完全露出的龟头中央插着根明晃晃的金属棍状物，腺液委委屈屈地从被封堵得水泄不通的尿道口一滴滴外溢，勉勉强强才拉成几条弱不禁风的银丝。他一定露出了什么表情，因而Crowley才会毫不客气地越过他的右侧肩膀一脚踩在椅背边角上，整个人后仰露出大片泥泞会阴。天使只消低点头就能看到经过手指洗礼的穴口含苞待放，那条小缝随恶魔的呼吸翕张隐露艳红媚肉，清澈的黏液彻底毁了他的亚麻长裤，也让他的自制力挥挥翅膀飞出了九重天外。

Crowley对Aziraphale受到的性文化熏陶之成功向来志得意满，不过如果他留心过早就被他们遗忘在角落里的某张散发淡淡油墨气味的纸条，他就会知道不止在感情上他先行一步将自己埋葬进名为Aziraphale的坟墓，在床上也终将玩火自焚。

**_命中注定，天造地设。_ **

与此同时权天使深吸一口气重整旗鼓，双手重回禁忌之地，把握着几乎两手便能包裹的窄臀将阴茎抵住淫穴，用一种不太文雅的动作先发制人，把上帝恩准的另一把炎剑授柄于人。

“慢着，跳蛋！Aziraphale！跳蛋还在——哈啊啊啊啊……！”

*但丁没有写过这句话，是我说的（。）


End file.
